Avec et sans masque
by Chome-chan
Summary: Ce masque de la racine me convient parfaitement. Je lui ressemble, aussi vide que lui... Mais pourtant Sakura ne semble pas le croire.


**Titre :** Avec et sans masque.  
**Raiting :** K  
**Genre :** Général - Romance.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sai.  
**Résumé :** Ce masque de la racine me convient parfaitement. Je lui ressemble, aussi vide que lui... Mais pourtant Sakura ne semble pas le croire.  
**N.A. :** Leger et printanier dirais-je xp. Voir même culcul la praline…  
**N.A² :** ce one-shot tient plus d'une conversation qu'un récit ^^'

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**AVEC ET SANS MASQUE**

Assit sur les remparts entourant Konoha, Sai fixait d'un air pensif le masque de la racine qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
Un masque tout blanc, tout lisse, comme lui enfaîte. Il ne révélait rien de ses sentiments… Enfin c'est pas comme s'il en avait.  
Sai retourna le masque entre ses doigts. Ce morceau de bois peint était un reflet de sa propre existence. Sorte de compromit entre le vrai et le faux. Un masque quoi.

Il releva soudainement la tête, sentant l'approche de quelqu'un.  
Elle arriva avec souplesse à ses côtés, figeant son expression facial dans un sourire amical. Sai se contenta pour sa part d'hausser un sourcil.

« Tu es sensée porter ton masque quand tu viens ici. » dit-il.

« Toi aussi Sai… Mais de toute façon nous nous connaissons. » fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Sai fit un vague hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur le masque.  
A ses côtés, la kunoichi pencha la tête vers lui.

« Ca te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieux. D'habitude t'as toujours un sal commentaire à me faire quand tu me vois. »

Il fronça les sourcils et porta le masque à ses lèvres, avant de se parer d'un faux sourire.

« Tu es toujours aussi bavarde Sakura… »

Sakura soupira doucement. Puis porta elle-même son attention sur le bout de bois blanc.

« Sai, si tu as un problème, tu peux te confier à moi tu sais… Je ne répéterai rien. »

Il la regarda quelques instants. Puis se renfrogna, sans pour autant laisser paraître quelque chose. Il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle ait put lire en lui avec tant de facilité.

« Il n'y a rien du tout. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il détourna les yeux et fixa l'horizon. Une vaste forêt remuant au grès du vent. Il posa ensuite le masque sur son visage.

« Avec ou sans masque, je suis le même, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il d'un air presque désabusé.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Sakura surprise, avant de secouer la tête. « Bien sur que non Sai. N'essaie de te persuader que tu es vide. »

Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

« Si tu étais comme ce masque, alors tu ne me dirais même pas ca… »

Il acquiesça simplement. Puis décida de changer de conversation.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Maître Tsunade m'a donné une pause. » elle ôta la main de son épaule. « Alors j'ai décidé de me balader par ici, et puis je t'ai vu. Et toi ? »

« Je vois. » il se tut quelques secondes. « Je voulais simplement réfléchir. »

« Sai… j'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à réfléchir. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, la moche. »

Aussi simple qu'une vacherie, il venait de se vexer. Il n'aimait qu'on juge ses faits et gestes.  
Sakura de son côté resta silencieuse. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui tendit son masque, la laissant perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… J'ai juste envi que tu le prenne. » il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Oh… bah… merci Sai. » elle resta légèrement dubitative, ne sachant quoi dire.

Par la suite, Sai se releva.

« Tu pars déjà ? » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi… tu veux que je reste ? » il haussa un sourcil. « D'habitude tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie Sakura. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie quand il y a des gens autour Sai. »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Quand il y a du monde, tu es méprisant… Tandis que quand tu es seul… tu es… comment dire… si calme, sympathique même. »

Il s'accroupi à côté d'elle.

« Je suis toujours calme… Que veux tu dire par sympathique ? » répéta-t-il. « Je ne comprend pas, peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

Sakura lâcha un soupir, lassée.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et puis c'est juste un ressenti que j'ai. Peut-être que je me trompe. » elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

« Je croie que tu confonds ma passivité avec de la gentillesse, non ? »

Agacée, elle le repoussa d'une main.

« Tu m'énerves, lâche moi Sai ! »

Il planta ses yeux dans le sol, puis s'assit en tailleur. Elle avait l'humeur aussi incertaine que le mouvement d'une girouette. Impossible d'évaluer ses pensées dans ses conditions, se dit-il. Il tenta de la jauger en catimini, mais fut déçu de ne rien de percevoir de concret.

« Que penses-tu de moi Sakura ? » demanda-t-il avec l'honnêteté d'un enfant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux ecarquillés.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais de moi Sakura. » répéta-t-il.

« Je… j'avais compris, merci. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? »

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Par curiosité… c'est tout. »

Méfiante, elle plissa les yeux.

« Tu n'es jamais curieux sans arrières pensées ! »

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Mais au vu de ton hystérie, tu ne vas pas me répondre… »

Sakura le regarda longuement. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ca d'abord ? Ca ne l'enchantait pas de ne pas comprendre, aussi elle soupira, puis prenant appuie sur ses deux mains, tourna son visage vers la forêt.

« Ce que je penses de toi, hein ? » elle lui lança un vague regard. « La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dis que tu ressemblais beaucoup à Sasuke… Quand j'ai apprit à te connaître, j'ai senti que tu étais quelqu'un de faux. Mais après mur réflexion, je crois que tu es juste quelqu'un de mélancolique. »

« Mélancolique ? »

« Oui Sai. J'ai l'impression… hum… eh bien quand je te regarde, j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il te manque quelque chose et que ca te rend triste. Et puis, il y a ton regard… si sombre. »

« C'est logique que mon regard soit sombre, vu que mes yeux sont noirs. C'est stupide ce que tu dis. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as toujours l'air éteint. » il la regarda septique. « Je suis sur que si tu réfléchissais moins au pourquoi du comment on agit en société et tout ca, tu pourrais reprendre un peu goût à la vie. »

« C'est stupide. » cassa-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais je crois dire la vérité. »

« C'est parce que tu es naïve que tu dis ca. »

« Pas besoin d'être naïf pour savoir que tu te sens seul en tout cas… »

« Ma solitude comme tu dis, n'a rien avoir avec mon attitude. »

« J'abandonne… Tu es exaspérant… »

Il la laissa dire, lui-même ennuyé de cette conversation.  
Puis, prit d'une envie de comprendre - comme toujours enfaîte, il reprit la parole.

« Et que dois-je faire pour reprendre goût à la vie, comme tu dis ? »

Pensive, elle fixa le ciel.

« Je sais pas… Trouve toi une copine… enfin une amoureuse quoi. »

« Et qui ferait l'affaire ? » il l'avait dit sur un ton blasé.

« Je sais pas… faut voir, y a Ino, Tenten, Hinata… non pas Hinata elle trop timide. y a… Je sais pas moi… y a plein de filles dans Konoha, cherche un peu, je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour te supporter. »

Il plongea dans son regard vert, puis déclara.

« Fais-tu toi-même partie des filles qui pourraient me convenir ? »

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, gênée. C'était ingérable cette manière qu'il avait de poser des questions aussi embarrassantes, et ca sans passer par quatre chemins.

« Je… je sais pas… »

« A moins, que je ne te convienne pas ? »

Elle porta son regard sur le masque qu'il lui avait précédemment donné.

« C'est pas ca Sai… mais… pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? » elle releva les yeux. « Tu n'es pas intéressé par moi, tout de même ? »

« Des filles que je connais, tu es la seule qui pourrais convenir. Donc, je pense être légèrement intéressé. »

Sakura s'empourpra. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être gênantes.

« C'est embarrassant ce que tu dis… C'est presque une déclaration quand on y pense. »

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ses mains.

« Peut-être. Et auquel cas, ma déclaration, te fait-elle plaisir ? »

Pour cacher son embarra, Sakura mit le masque sur son visage, tenant celui-ci d'une main. C'était un peu bête de faire ca, mais ca valait mieux que de finir rouge comme un coquelicot.

« Oui… je pense que ca me fait plaisir Sai… » souffla-t-elle bien cachée.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis se pencha vers elle, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Peux-tu le redire mais sans le masque, s'il te plaie. J'aimerai voir comment se traduit ce plaisir sur ton visage. »

Elle ferma fort les yeux, essayant dans un même temps de se calmer et d'arrêter de rougir. Finalement elle quitta son voile de bois.

« Oui, ca me fait plaisir… » puis elle détourna les yeux. « C'est bon, t'es content ? »

Sai hocha la tête, puis la pencha sur le côté.

« Le plaisir et la colère vont de paire ? Parce que tu me sembles énervée. »

« Non, je suis pas énervée… c'est plutôt que je suis embarrassée… mais je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment ce que s'est. »

« L'embarra est une situation gênante. Je sais ce que s'est. »

Elle colla une main sur son front.

« Oui, mais tu l'as jamais ressenti, c'est ca que je veux dire. »

« Sans doute. » dit-il pensivement. « Revenons en à nos moutons… »

« Depuis quand tu connais cette expression ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre… pourquoi, elle ne convient pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Si, si… mais ca fait bizarre de te l'entendre dire. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant que je sais que ma déclaration te fait plaisir ? »

Toujours cette innocence dans ses mots. Sakura avait envi de lui hurler, que c'était pas à elle de lui dire quoi faire, mais il n'aurait pas comprit…

« Ca dépend ce que tu veux faire… » se contenta-t-elle de lâcher.

« Ce que je veux faire ? Eh bien… » il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, dans une attitude de réflexion. « Tu m'as demandé de me trouver une amoureuse - pour reprendre tes mots - alors je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais convenir… puis je crois que je t'ai fait une déclaration. Donc, je pense que je veux que tu sois mon amoureuse, non ? »

Elle resta la bouche entrouverte, surprise de ses paroles. Elle avait cru qu'il se fichait d'elle depuis le début…

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non… mais, c'est dur de te suivre… tu ne te rends pas compte de l'impact de tes mots. Dire que tu veux que je sois, eh bien ton amoureuse quoi, ca veut dire que tu m'aimes. Je sais pas si tu comprends Sai… L'amour, tu sais… c'est vouloir protéger l'autre, vouloir passer du temps avec lui… c'est pas un jeu, ni une expérience. Et j'ai peur que tu me confondes avec ca justement. »

Il écouta son monologue avec attention. S'il avait bien suivit, Sakura lui demandait quel était son ressentit sur elle, et ce qu'il voulait vraiment.  
Silencieux, il la regarda, s'imprégna de ses yeux verts, de sa peau pâle, de ses cheveux roses criards, de sa carrure d'adolescente… d'elle enfaîte.

« Je ne peux pas t'affirmer quelque chose. Parce que je ne comprend pas vraiment. Mais si tu acceptes d'être ma copine (oui il avait abandonné amoureuse, ca faisait trop gamin), alors je ferai des efforts… »

Par efforts, Sakura comprit immédiatement qu'il comptait lire tous les bouquins sur l'amour que la bibliothèque de Konoha possédait. Et en prime, elle serait même pas étonnée qu'il tombe sur les livres du genre icha icha ou autres perverties…

« Je… je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal les choses. C'est pas en lisant un bouquin, que tu sauras la marche à suivre. »

« Et comment sais-tu tout cela ? D'après ce que je sais, toi même, tu n'as jamais eu de copain. »

Ouai bon, il avait pas tord sur ce point là…

« Je sais mais… contrairement à toi, je suis plus sensible. Et j'ai pas envi d'être déprimée, parce que tu m'auras juste prise pour ton jouet… »

« Je ne ferai pas ca. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? »

« De la même manière que tu affirmes que je le ferai… S'il y a une chose que je peux dire sans me tromper cependant, c'est que jamais je ne pourrai savoir comment interpréter les choses, s'il n'y pas un enseignement derrière. Je ne peux qu'apprendre de toi Sakura. Et de plus, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te demander ca, sans être sur de ce que je fais. »

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Au fond, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il était un assez beau garçon et un très bon ninja. Mis à par son caractère quelque peu difficile au début, elle avait su apprécier au fil du temps ses qualités comme ses défauts.

« Bon, on a rien à perdre… » elle rougit légèrement. « Mais je te préviens Sai… Dés que j'aurai des doutes sur ta sincérité - ou du moins sur tes intentions - alors j'arrêterai tout et c'est mon poing dans la figure que tu auras, d'accord ? »

Il lui fit un sourire et tendit sa main.

« D'accord. »

Elle le regarda perplexe.

« Tu commences mal Sai… C'est pas avec une poignet de main qu'on débute une histoire d'amour. » fit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, quant à l'idiotie de la scène.

« C'est avec quoi alors ? »

« Je sais pas… T'as qu'à m'embrasser sur la joue, ca fera l'affaire. »

Il s'exécuta alors et lui fit une bise. Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle et ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, quand elle-même elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Surprit, il cligna des yeux.

« Soi pas surprit… Va falloir t'habituer, si tu veux que ca donne quelque chose. » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle lui tourna le dos, cachant ainsi ses rougeurs, puis déclara :

« Ma pause doit être finie à présent, faut que j'y retourne… »

« Très bien… » dit-il ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Un petit silence s'engagea, Sakura hésitant sur la marche à suivre, puis finalement elle lui lança un regard.

« J'espère que ca marchera… »

Ses yeux allèrent ensuite, du masque qu'elle tenait dans une main, à Sai. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, génée, déposa un baiser sur le morceau de bois blanc et se pencha sur Sai, avant de le laisse glisser sur ses genoux.

« A plus tard Sai ! »

Et après un signe de main et s'en alla, sans attendre de réponse.

Sai resta silencieux, puis prit délicatement le masque dans ses mains. Après une minute de réflexion, il déposa lui-même ses lèvres, la où les avait mises Sakura.

« Il faudra que je lui demande si mon geste à une quelconque symbolique… » se dit-il à haute voix.

* * *

Man dieu que c'est culcul la praline…  
Mais ne m'en voulez pas, vous savez moi je me disais, que vu que c'est la crise, il fallait un petit peu de '_chamallow_' dans ce monde de brute… hein ?

Bon… mon excuse est tout à fait minable, je sais... Elle tient pas la route…  
Mais j'espère tout de même, que ca réussit à plaire à certains ! ^^

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
